


The Most Ridiculous Holiday

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Implied Smut, Loki has a sweet tooth, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, loki and peter can't cook, loki hides his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Loki and Peter help the reader with Thanksgiving preparation.  Although help is a strong word.  As disasters ensue, Reader forces the boys out of the kitchen.  Loki calls it a ridiculous Midgardian holiday, but are those his true feelings
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	The Most Ridiculous Holiday

You pulled the turkey from the fridge to thaw when you picked up a commotion coming from the living area of the Avengers Tower.

“Come on, Mr. Loki!” Peter pleaded in the distance. “Thanksgiving is a tradition.”

“I do not care for your Midgardian holidays!” Loki sniped back.

You placed the turkey into the sink before walking over to intervene before Loki turned Peter into an actual spider.

“Boys!” you bellowed as you stepped between pushing them to an arm’s length. “What the hell is going on in here?”

Loki turned to hide his blush as your fingertips brushed against his chest, warming the skin beneath the thin t-shirt.

“Y/N, Loki says he is not coming to Thanksgiving on Thursday!” Peter whined.

You spun to face Loki. “What is he talking about, Loki? You told me yesterday you would help.”

Loki turned to face you and saw your pleading eyes. “The entire thing is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of. You get together just to eat yourselves to sickness and then either sleep, watch something called football or argue with obscure relatives.”

You stood and pondered his statements. He wasn’t wrong but you were not about to admit that to Loki.

“But you promised.” you whined. Loki scoffed and turned on his heel to exit the room. You made one final attempt. “There will be chocolate.”

Loki stopped and looked back over his shoulder. “You never mentioned sweets.” He raised his eyebrows. “Perhaps I can be persuaded to help. Who else will be helping?”

Your face broke into a smile. “Well all the Avengers are attending but the only ones cooking are me, Nat, Peter, and well… you.”

Loki sneered over at Peter, who continued to look at Loki with puppy dog eyes. His eyes darted back to you and he slumped his shoulders. “I relent. I will help you.”

You clapped your hands on his shoulders. “You’re a good man, Loki. I will see you on Thursday morning.”

“I am no man.” Loki growled as you returned to the kitchen. “I am a god.”

“As you help, I will call you whatever you want.

-

Over the next several days, you busied yourself with the preparation for Thursday, brining the turkey and made pie crusts. Loki lurked in the shadows, watching you.

Over the past several months of being such close quarters, Loki had developed something for you. More than friendship and Loki feared putting a name to what he felt. Despite his best efforts, these feelings threatened to bubble up.

“Loki,” you say into the Thursday morning air. The Tower is silent, but you sense Loki’s presence and you didn’t even need superpowers to do so. “I know you are around, so come out and help me with this turkey.”

Loki emerged from a corner wearing a shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants that left little to the imagination. You gulped at the sight. How you wanted to learn what those pants concealed.

“Yes, Y/N, how may I be of service?” Loki smirked, giving a little bow.

“Whatever, God. Come help me with this turkey. The bucket is too heavy for me to lift alone.” You gestured to the large plastic bucket in the subzero fridge.

Loki rolled his eyes but moved to help. “Is that all I am to you, brawn? I will go wake up Thor if that is all you desire.”

“Not at all, you are also excellent eye candy. I don’t go for muscle bound blondes.” you commented before blushing as you realized what you said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.” you muttered an apology.

Loki gave a quick smile. “No apology necessary.” He lifted the bucket as if weighed nothing. “Now where do you want this?”

You stood dumbfounded. “Um… the sink.” you gestured as he placed it down.

“What’s next?” he asked.

“We drain and dress the turkey. Can you hold the bird up while I dump the brine?” Loki looked into the bucket. “I will not touch that.”

“You will.”

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

“I believe you promised me chocolate in exchange for helping in this bizarre endeavor.”

You rolled your eyes. “If you hold the turkey, I will fetch the batch of chocolate chip cookies I baked last night and hid from Steve and Bucky.”

Loki’s eyes lit up. “Why did you start with that?”

“Because I hope you would help out of the kindness of your heart. Bribery is my last resort.” Loki grabbed the turkey by its legs and hoisted the bird out of the brine. You tipped the bucket while Loki held turkey aloft, his face twisting up into a grimace. You giggled.

“What is so funny, mortal?”

“I would assume someone who has fought in as many battles as you have, could handle holding a raw turkey for a few minutes without getting squeamish.”

“I’m not squeamish.”

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not.”

“Then why the face?”

“I don’t like the way the skin feels.”

“As I said,” you moved the bucket out of the way. “Squeamish.”

You smirked up at him and for the second time in twenty minutes, Loki rolled his eyes. “Just find something to put this blasted thing on so I can put it down.”

You grabbed the roasting pan but slipped on some brine on the tile floor as you turned and lost your purchase with the tile. As you fell forward, Loki lurched forward to catch you, letting go of the bird. You pulled too hard on Loki and the two of you ended up on the floor with the turkey in between.

You looked to see Loki covered in herbs and droplets of brine and laughed holding your sides.

“Well that is one way to do it.”

“This is not amusing.”

“It is a little.” You fished through your pocket for your phone. “I need a picture.”

“Absolutely not!” Loki stood in a rush before grabbing the turkey by a wing and tossing the whole thing on the counter. “I am going to take a shower.” Loki stormed off towards his quarters.

-

You got the turkey rinsed, dressed and into the oven and started on the stuffing while Loki showered. Peter woke up and walked into the kitchen.

“Something smells good.”

“That’s the stuffing. You are late. Can I trust you?” you retorted, flicking a spoon in Peter’s general direction.

“Of course, Y/N.” Peter stood up straight. You narrowed your eyes at him. Loki reappeared wearing a pair of tight black jeans and black t-shirt.

“Oh good, you are back.” You walked up to Loki and pulled him down to eye level. “I am going to get cleaned up. You and Peter just need to listen for the timer on the nuts roasting and take them out. Think you two can handle that?”

Loki scoffed. “How hard can it be?”

“I don’t know Loki, how hard is it to hold a turkey?”

You left without waiting for his response. You set the timer for 10 minutes which meant if you hustled you might make it back in time. Steve waylaided you at your entrance.

“Hey Y/N, how is the turkey coming along?”

“Just fine.” you quipped back, and you turned to enter your room.

“And you have enough help. I mean I can help.”

You sighed. “We don’t want a repeat of Christmas last year.”

Steve chuckled. “True, but in my defense Bucky set the timer.”

“Which is why you are both banned from the kitchen. Now if you will excuse me…”

Steve held up his hands. “Sorry to keep you. I am going to go see if Buck wants to watch the parade.”

You nodded as Steve walked off and you ran to your bathroom, trying to get ready before the timer went off. You pulled on your shirt as you raced down the hallway. As you turned the corner, an acrid odor filled your nostrils. As you turned the corner, you discovered the timer blaring but no sign of Peter or Loki.

“Loki! Peter!”

The two boys popped their heads in from the living room.

“Y/N, you have returned!” Loki greeted.

“To find…” you opened the oven to have a billow of smoke poof out. “the nuts burned beyond recognition.” Peter snickered at the word “nuts” but you shot him a withering glance. “I trusted the two of you.”

Loki looked away. “It is Master Parker’s fault.”

“Hey!”

“Well…” you gave a knowing glance to Peter and Loki. “explain yourself.”

Peter slumped his shoulders. “The parade came on and it’s Santa.”

“The lengths you mortals will go to celebrate.” Loki added. “It is almost touching.”

You narrowed your eyes. “Get out of my kitchen.”

They slinked out of the kitchen, Loki turned to grab a cookie, but you grabbed his wrist. “Cookies are for helpers.” You said the words with such conviction, he dropped the cookie without another word.

-

Nat woke up as you pulled the second, unburned batch of nuts out of the oven. She grabbed a spare apron and in no time, the two of you righted the ship so to speak. Peter stayed in the living room watching TV with Steve, Bucky, and Sam while Loki popped in to hover over your shoulder from time to time. He grabbed the closest food in reach before Nat shooed him away. The last few times you sent him out with appetizers for the crew.

Around three o’clock, you placed the turkey in the center of the table, completing the feast. You popped your head out to the TV as one of the teams scored a touchdown. Everyone leapt to their feet. Steve and Bucky high-fived, while Loki pumped his fist in the air. Peter jumped up and down on the sofa, pillows strewn about.

“I hate to interrupt this impressive display of testosterone but dinner is ready.” All the guys scrambled over the furniture to get to the dining area. Everyone settled in and you ended up seated next to Loki. With so many people crammed around the table, Loki’s knee butted against yours. Heat radiated through both your and his pants.

Tony stood at the head of the table, carving the turkey. “I would like to thank everyone who helped make today’s meal. Nat and Y/N, it looks delicious. And Underoos and Reindeer Games…” Loki and Peter’s heads snapped in Tony’s direction. “Thanks for nearly burning down the entire floor. JARVIS woke me up because of that.”

You stifled a laugh as Loki pinched your thigh.

“Ow!”

“Everything all right, Y/N?” Steve asked, glaring at Loki.

“I’m fine, just stubbed my toe.”

Everyone passed the dishes around the table.

“What is that?” Loki questioned as you piled sweet potato casserole onto your plate.

“Sweet potatoes.”

“It looks like a bilgesnipe got sick on your plate.”

You stabbed a bite with your fork, grabbing plenty of the marshmallow topping. “Here, try a bite.”

You offered your fork but Loki sneered before you urged him on. He capitulated as he opened his mouth and you popped the food into his mouth. Loki chewed the bite with caution before you saw a smile grow on his face.

“That is delicious and sublime.” he responded.

“Would you like a helping?” you offered to serve him.

“Indeed, I would.” Loki held his plate up and you gave him a generous helping.

The room filled with laughter and chatter as everyone ate and talked. Sam and Bucky teased Peter about his Turkey Trot t-shirt while Nat and Clint engaged in an animated conversation at the end of the table. Even Tony and Steve got along.

As Steve and Bucky cleared the plates, Peter and Sam brought out the pies. You made certain to snagged the chocolate cream pie before it made its way anywhere else. You placed it in front of Loki.

“I believe I promised you chocolate.”

Loki’s eyes lit up. “But Master Parker indicated the preferred dessert for this day is pumpkin pie.”

“Well, not everyone enjoys pumpkin, myself included, so cut up the pie before the others realize we have it.”

Loki winked as he cut a large slice for each of you and placed it on the plates provided.

“Hey Y/N, have you seen the chocolate…” Tony asked as he spied the pie in Loki’s hands. “I will take that.”

Loki handed the pie over. “Be my guest.”

“Why is there like half of the pie gone?” Tony peered over to your plates that you and Loki already started in.

“Really, Y/N, I expect this juvenile behavior from the trickster, but you are better than this.”

“You don’t understand the power pie has over me.” you mumbled with a mouth full of chocolate and whipped cream. Tony scowled at you.

Everyone ate their desserts, and you stood up, rapping your knife on your glass.

“It is tradition in my family that at the close of the meal for everyone to take a turn and say what they are thankful for.” Loki squirmed in his seat. “I will go first. I am grateful for my new family, for you guys taking me in when no one else would and accepting for me as I am.” you choked out the last few words, tears gathering at the corners of your eyes.

Some told funny stories but most told touching stories. At last, the conversation reached Loki.

“I…” he started as he stood, he looked down at you, “… can’t believe the sentimentality of this stupid and ridiculous holiday.”

He threw his napkin and stormed off. You rose to follow him but Thor grabbed your shoulder.

“Best to let him be, Y/N. There is no reasoning when he is one of these moods.”

You nodded and returned to your seat but the worry did not leave your face.

-

As the rest of the crew cleaned up, you snuck over to Loki’s room. You knocked.

“Loki? It’s Y/N.”

You heard shuffling for a few moments and Loki appeared. His hair disheveled.

“May I come in?” you asked. Loki opened the door and waved his arm for you to enter.

“What can I help you with?” he responded with a flat tone.

“What was that back at dinner?”

“Back where?”

“At the table. It was a good time, and you stomped away. What gives?”

“I was having fun until everyone shared their feelings like a bunch of weaklings.”

“Were you embarrassed?”

“No!”

“What’s the problem, Loki?”

“You should leave.” He rose to head for the door, grabbing your arm to pull you out.

You wrenched from his grip. “Not until what is bothering you.”

“It’s YOU!” he blurted.

You stood silent. “I’m what’s bothering you?” Tears formed in your eyes for the second time that day. “Wow. I guess I misjudged you. I will see myself out.”

Loki shook his head and jogged to block your exit. “That is not what I meant.”

You didn’t trust yourself to look him in the eye. “How else did you mean it? I ask what it is bothering you and you say ‘it’s you’. That is pretty clear.”

Loki took your chin into his hand and lifted your head to meet him eye to eye. His face wrought with pain. “What I meant…” he hissed “…. is I am grateful for you.” The last few words spilling out of his mouth at an alarming rate.

“I’m sorry what?” you sputtered dumbfounded.

Loki shuffled his feet. “I am grateful for you to be in my life, for your companionship and I would hope our relationship could grow beyond friendship.”

Your eyes widened at his confession. “Are you saying you have feelings for me?”

“I would call it a fondness.”

You grabbed Loki by the neck. “Good enough for me.” You pulled him into a kiss.

Loki stiffened in surprise for a moment before he melted into you. His hands moved to tangle in your hair. The moment lasted an eternity and a millisecond all at once. The two of you parted, chests heaving.

“Wow.” you breathed as you attempted to slow your heart.

“A god could get used to that.” You smiled and pulled Loki deeper into the room. “Where are we going?”

“To get more comfortable.”

Loki’s eyebrows raised. “Lead the way.”

-

The next morning you found Tony rummaging in the fridge.

“Something I can help you with Tony?” Tony jumped at the sound of your voice.

“Stop sneaking up on me like that, Y/N. I was looking for the rest of the chocolate cream pie.”

You reached around him to snag the sweet potatoes. “Haven’t seen it.”

Loki came trotting in, all smiles.

“You are in a good mood, Reindeer Games. What happened to the brooding from yesterday?”

Loki looked at you and you gave a quick nod, Tony almost didn’t catch.

“I have found something to be grateful for.” Loki leaned in and placed a quick kiss on your lips before snatching the casserole dish from your hands.

“Is this that delightful dish with marshmallows?”

“Yup.”

“Let’s heat it up and take back to the room.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Allow me.” Loki popped the dish into the microwave.

Tony stood with the fridge door open, his brain unable to process what he witnessed. You scooted past Tony to dig into the recesses of the fridge. As the microwave dinged, you emerged with the last quarter of the chocolate pie, hidden last night when everyone else went to bed.

“Bye Stark!” Loki waved as he shoveled a big bite of potato and marshmallow in his mouth.

You bumped into Steve as you rounded the corner. “Sorry Cap.” Loki muttered as he grabbed your hand to lead you down the hallway, giggling.

Steve did a double take before heading over to Tony. “What was that?”

“I’m having a stroke.” Tony deadpanned.

“What? Come on, Tony what’s going on?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised.

“I’ll explain over coffee. I need lots of coffee. And perhaps a Valium.”

Steve shook his head in confusion.


End file.
